1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing structure of a flat panel television and a method of packing a flat panel television, and particularly relates to a packing structure of a flat panel television and a method of packing a flat panel television of preventing the flat panel television from damaging during transportation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there have been known the following methods of packing a plasma and a flat panel television. FIG. 6 is a perspective view illustrating a packed flat panel television. As illustrate in the figure, a flat panel television is packed using a packing box 1 housing a flat panel television, styrene-foam top reinforcing members 2 and 3 for fixing the flat panel television inside the packing box 1 when the flat panel television is housed in the packing box and being engaged with the top of the flat panel television to protect the flat panel television in the packing box and a bottom reinforcing member 4 for fixing and protecting the flat panel television widthwise when the flat panel television is housed in the packing box with the bottom thereof fixed to the bottom reinforcing member. Housing the flat panel television in the packing box with use of the above constituents protects the top and bottom thereof with the top reinforcing members 2 and 3 and the bottom reinforcing member 4.
The purpose of packing the flat panel television by the above packing method is to prevent the flat panel television being a commercial product from being damaged during transportation from factories to stores. The flat panel television is assembled in a factory, packed into the packing box 1 and transported to stores with a plurality of the flat panel televisions stacked on pallets. However, the flat panel television is thin and the packing box is also thin according to the thickness of the flat panel television. For this reason, the top subjected to the load of the stacked packing boxes 1 is inevitably small, which may crush the packing box due to the load. This results in damage to the flat panel television housed in the packing box due to load.
There has been disclosed a method of housing a flat panel television in a packing box with the sides thereof interposed and supported between a first and a second packing member and the back face thereof supported with a third packing member to protect the flat panel television from being crushed due to load during transportation. This enables reinforcing the top for supporting a load by the packing members for supporting the sides and back face of the flat panel television (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-104479, for example).
In order to prevent the flat panel television from being damaged inside the packing box due to an adaptor with a protrusion, there has been disclosed a method of fixing and arranging the adaptor between the top of the flat panel television in the packing box and the lid of the packing box to regulate the horizontal move (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-240859, for example).